Nana and Nono
|gender = Female |weapon = Axe (Nana), Knife (Nono) |personality = Innocent/Naive |type = Amoral |height = 140 cms |sizes = 72-46-66 |japanese = Tomoko Kaneda (Nana) & Sayaka Aoki (Nono) }} “Let’s play together!” “That’s right, play with me and Nana!” Nana and Nono (ナナ＆ノノ Nana & Nono) are characters from the Yandere No Onna No Ko Drama CD 2. Personality A pair of twins who are often in sync with each other. They are quite innocent and naïve and they become attached to the Protagonist, often asking for him to play. However, they have no conscience, thus have no concept of good and bad. The Protagonist notices how they are and decides not to play with them again. The twins, feeling desolated, attempt to have him come back so everything would be like it was. Nana is a seemingly soft-spoken and naive young girl. While not losing her childish impatience and enthusiasm, she is more thoughtful and feminine, but is almost as irrational and distorted as her sister. She is unwaveringly optimistic, to the point of being disconnected from reality, and has trouble realizing how dangerous the “toys” she and Nono play with are. Nono is the more masculine half of the pair. She is less logical and more emotional than Nana, and constantly demands affection and attention. She’s more inclined to express her displeasure physically and verbally, allowing Nana make the decisions, although she's willing to use brute force in persuading the protagonist to join their games. Though they have differing personalities, they think of each other as two halves of the same whole, an invaluable partner with which to share the protagonist. Together, Nana and Nono make up a devious combination of troublemakers, although their kind of mischief ends up in a high body count. Role Nana and Nono’s track See: Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Nana and Nono In their track, the twins go to the Protagonist’s house in order to “play”. They comment that the last time they saw him; he was with a girl, presumably on a date. The twins look for him around the house as Nana destroys the doors with her axe. When they found him, they ask him to play, but he refuses to play with them, he finds them frightening. He later escapes through the window and to the park. The twins, believing he is playing tag, follow him, knowing where he is; but on the way, they find Yumemi, later revealed to be the girl who was with the Protagonist last time. In their annoyance, they discover that the Protagonist is gone, so they ask Yumemi to stay away from the Protagonist, fully knowing that she's his stalker. In response, she tries to attack them with her scissors, but they are faster and quickly stab her to death. After killing Yumemi, they go to search for the Protagonist again. Nono finds him in the bathroom park, frightened for his life. The twins start laughing, saying that finally they found him as Nana breaks the door, and shortly after, brutally slaughters him. Yumemi’s track See: Yandere no_Onna_no_ko_ni_Shinu_hodo_Aisarete_Nemurenai:_Nana_and_NonoYandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Yumemi Takanashi The excessively jealous Yumemi considered Nana and Nono to be annoying because they wanted to play with the Protagonist, even when he didn’t want to, and because she believed they were taking her cousin away from her. Yumemi brings them to her room. She fails to murder Nana and Nono because they tried to resist being killed, so in a second successful attempt, Yumemi stabs them to death with her scissors. Trivia *Their appearances can be compared to that of Hansel's and Gretel's, from the anime Black Lagoon. Both are twins (however, unlike Hansel, Nono is a girl) who are sociopaths and took a liking to a kind-hearted character. Category:Characters